With games of chance, gaming players often seek out certain games (including but not limited to slot machines, electronic table games, live action table games, internet games, lotteries, etc.) or game configurations (including but not limited to player positions, dealers, game devices such as card shoes, etc.) or change their behavior based on actual or perceived patterns or trends the players believe they see related to a game, a game configuration, or a player. The patterns or trends that are likely to influence their behavior can be based on game or player outcomes and can be applicable to the game type, gaming device, game location, player position, game configuration, etc. These patterns or trends can influence player behavior in many ways, including a decision to play or not, the game type and/or location of the game they choose to play, the wager amount, etc. Behavior influence is often times attributable to the player's belief that future outcomes are, or will be, more predictable based on actual or perceived patterns or trends derived from past outcomes.
Currently, players can experience their own outcomes, can witness them by observing the outcomes of others, and in some instances can view a small range of individual game outcomes displayed to all (i.e., displays of roulette outcomes or baccarat outcomes). However, they are not given an opportunity to see a large range of consolidated outcomes presented in a manner that shows players actual or perceived patterns or trends they are seeking that may influence their various playing decisions.
The patterns or trends they may be seeking can vary widely. Often times the patterns or trends they are seeking are simple. For example, a player might try to determine what games or game configurations have been good for the player, or alternatively bad for the player and good for the “house.” The range of outcomes they consider when making this determination can also vary widely. The player might be interested in knowing this for: past outcomes over a very short to a very long period of time; for a small to wide number of past outcomes; for a specific session or sessions; for a specific player; for a specific position; for specific configurations, etc.
Players may also be seeking out patterns or trends that make them believe the “law of averages” will occur or that show them when a game has been generating outcomes that deviate widely from statistical averages. For example, if a machine has not paid out a large winning hand for a long period of time it might be “due” to pay in their minds. A player might believe that when past outcomes have been consistently performing a certain way future outcomes are more (or less) likely to continue in that manner and will act accordingly. For example, if there have been 5 “banker” wins in a row, they might believe that “player” is due to hit.
Players may also simply believe that a game or configuration is simply lucky or not lucky based on actual or perceived patterns or trends of past outcomes and will act accordingly. For example, a player might walk up to a blackjack table and ask how the table has been, the other players might comment that the dealer has been hot (or the last shoe was cold) and that player might move on to a new table.
Thus, it is likely that player behavior and the decisions they make are, and can be further influenced by, patterns or trends the players believe they see and that the player experience will be enhanced or changed by creating a method and system of consolidating and presenting the outcome patterns or trends to players as part of, or in conjunction with, the games they seek to play.